


[Podfic] You Could Be Paying For This Yourself

by Eridanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel introduces his boyfriend (Sam) to his ex-boyfriend (Mayhem from the Allstate commercials). Hilarity ensues. Gabe is amused. Sam is not. And Dean might have to kill this guy if he doesn't get away from Dean's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Could Be Paying For This Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Could Be Paying for This Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427248) by [wallmakerrelict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/pseuds/wallmakerrelict). 



Title: You Could Be Paying for this Yourself   
Author: wallmakerrelict

 

Reader: eridanie

Rating: R (one brief sex scene)

Characters: Sam/Gabe, Dean/Cas, Mayhem (yeah, that Mayhem, from the Allstate commercials)

Genre: Crack/Humor

Length: 12 minutes

Summary: Gabriel introduces his boyfriend (Sam) to his ex-boyfriend (Mayhem). Hilarity ensues. Gabriel is amused. Sam is not. And Dean might kill this guy if he doesn't get away from Dean's car.

  
[Text Version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/427248)

[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nf706bh15qodgs7/Convenient+Husbands+by+Scaramouche+part+2.m4b)

   
   
 


End file.
